A Trixy Christmas
by Bml1997
Summary: What happens when 6 of Santa's 9 reindeer mysteriously disappear? The penguins are called of course! Will the penguins be able to find the reindeer and save Christmas? Or will they be too late? And what about Kidsmas?
1. Prologue

**A.N.—Okay, here is the start of my Christmas story! I hope you like it! :D**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Excellent work, everyone." says Santa Clause as he unharnesses his team of nine reindeer. "At this rate we'll be readier than ever for Christmas Eve flight."

"Yes, sir!" The reindeer reply. Santa nods and then goes off to his workshop. The deer stand up. Dasher wipes off his face.

"There's no way that we'll be ready in time. There's only a week until the flight, and we're way out of practice." He says.

"Oh, stop being such a downer, Dasher." Rudolph says. "We'll be ready."

"We HAVE to be ready! We can't let down all those kids and animals!" says Comet.

"Agreed!" says Cupid.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go out and practice some more." Donner says. The others nod and follow him out to the practice area. The each dump some magic dust onto themselves and take to the skies.

"Okay, formation 12-24!" Rudolph instructs. They get into this formation and fly around. All of sudden a dark fog rolls into the sky. The reindeer no longer can see each other nor the ground. Several of them scream.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Laughs something in the heart of the fog. Three of the deer find their way through the fog and crash land in the snow of the practice field.

"What in the name of father Christmas was that?!" Dasher says.

"I-I don't know..." Cupid says. The fog disappears as suddenly as it had appeared. "Where are the others?"

"That's a good question, Cupid." Says Comet. The three reindeer look around, but cannot find their buddies.

"Oh, snowflakes! This is not good! Not good at all!" Dasher says putting his front hooves to his head.

"Stop panicking, Dasher. We'll go tell the boss and see what we should do."

"Right, Comet." says Cupid. She looks to the sky. "I hope they're okay wherever they are..."


	2. Preparing for Kidsmas

**A.N.- Okay, here is chapter 2! :)**

**Trixy: Private has some serious explaining to do...**

**Me: Hmm, it does appear that way XD Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparation for Kidsmas

"A little to the left, Skips!" says Skippsy. Skipper tilts the wreath a little to the left. "Um, actually a little to the right." Skipper sighs and tilts the wreath.

"How about here, Skippsy?" Skipper asks from on top of a ladder.

"Perfect!" Skipper nods and slides down the ladder.

"Thank you for coming, Skippsy."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Skips. You're short on help this year, and we have about a week to prepare. It is our pleasure to come help." Skipper nods.

"Yeah, after last year's Kidsmas catastrophe many of the other animals didn't want to help this year." Skippsy nods and looks at the tree that Rico and Rachel are decorating.

"I still don't see how the flounder you guys came so close to ruining it last year." Skipper shrugs and looks at the assignment list for this year's Kidsmas. Private, Trixy, and Roger are on music duty, Rico, Rachel, and Maurice are on tree duty, Marissa, Kowalski, Julian, and Mort are on decorations, Mason is to be Santa Claus, Phil is an elf, and himself, Skippsy, and Marlene are managing anything else that needs to be done. Mostly, though, their jobs have been straightening crooked decorations, resolving arguments and fights between Marissa and Kowalski, and keeping the Central Park animal children out.

"Kowalski! No! We're doing the Twelve Days of Christmas as the theme this year!" Marissa exclaims.

"No, I believe that we are doing something basic-er this year." Kowalski says.

"No, you silly water-birds! The theme is me! King Julian!" Pipes in Julian. Skipper and Skippsy sigh.

"Not again!" They murmur. Suddenly a reindeer crash lands right in front of them, panting.

"I-is...one...of you...Ski...Skipper?" The deer pants.

"That depends on who's asking, North Polar." Skipper says. The deer looks up.

"Comet."

"Oh, I thought you were Dasher."

"Him? No." Comet stands up and shakes the snow off his brown fur.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, yes. Santa requests help from you South Polars. Donner, Blitzin, Rudolph, Prancer, Dancer, and Vixen have disappeared and we can't find them. Christmas is in a week, and unless they're found, there may be no Christmas."

"You guys seriously want help from us?"

"Yes...well, most of us. Dasher is throwing a fit about it." Skipper grins.

"Okay, sure, we'll help. I'll go tell the team." He starts towards the others then stops. "But, wait. What about Kidsmas?"

"Don't worry about that, Skipper. We can handle it while you guys are away." Skippsy says. Skipper looks at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Skippsy nods.

"Alright." Skipper slides off to gather his team. "Men, some of Santa's reindeer have went AWOL. It is our duty to find them." Private raises a flipper.

"Does this mean that we're going to the North Pole, Skippah?" He asks. Skipper nods.

"Yes."

"What reindeer are missing, sir?" asks Kowalski.

"Uh, I think Comet said, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Donner, Blitzin, and Rudolph."

"So Cupid's okay?" Private asks. Skipper shrugs.

"I guess that your little reindeer's okay, Private."

"Your little reindeer? What is he talking about, Priv?" Trixy asks looking over at them. Private nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Cupid was Private's girlfriend for a day." Kowalski says. Trixy frowns.

"Really? Why is it that you've nevah told me about her?"

"Um...well...you see...there wasn't really a reason to." Private says.

"No reason? Of course there's a reason! Some very important reasons!"

"Trixy, maybe we should talk about this latah..."

"Oh, we WILL talk about this latah. You can count on it. And, you know, I think I may come with you just to meet this ex-girlfriend of yours, Private." Trixy crosses her flippers. "May I, Skippah?"

"Um, I guess. But you should ask Skippsy first." Skipper replies. Trixy nods. She waddles over to Skippsy, who nods giving Trixy her permission. Trixy waddles back over to the guys.

"She said that I could." Skipper nods.

"Alright. Comet, how are we getting to the North Pole?" The reindeer thinks on this for a moment.

"Do you have a sled?" Comet asks. Skipper looks at his team.

"Do we?" Rico nods and regurgitates a small-ish green plastic sled.

"Ta-da!" He says holding it out to Skipper and Comet. Comet looks at it somewhat grossed out, but hitches himself to it.

"Okay, everyone. All aboard the slimy, plastic sleigh!" Comet says shaking his head. The five penguins climb aboard and Comet dumps some more dust on himself and the sled. He then takes off pulling the plastic green sled behind him.


	3. The North Pole

**A.N.–Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The North Pole

Comet lands with the sled right outside the stable. "Okay, South Polars, we are here." He says as he unhitches himself from the plastic sled. "Santa should be in his workshop." Skipper nods.

"Right. Okay, team, let's go see what we're getting ourselves into." Skipper says. The others nod and follow him into the workshop. Inside there are hundreds of little elves wearing little green matching outfits, hustling about making and wrapping toys and gifts, polishing Santa's sleigh, and feeding Santa's remaining reindeer. Santa is standing at one of the toy-making stations, Skipper slides over to him. "Sir!" Skipper snaps a salute. Santa Claus turns and looks down at him.

"Ah, Skipper, I was starting to wonder if you were coming at all." he says.

"Well, we're here now. So, what exactly happened?"

"As I'm sure Comet has told you, six of my best reindeer have gone missing, and without them I can't do the Christmas Eve flight." Skipper nods.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened to them, sir?" asks Kowalski waddling over with his clipboard and pencil out. Santa runs his hand along his long white beard.

"No, I don't...but maybe the reindeer would. You should ask them."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Claus." Skipper says. He then motions for the others to follow him out to the reindeer stables. There are only three reindeer in there at the moment; Comet, Dasher, and Cupid. Cupid is the first to notice the penguins.

"Oh hello, penguins...Private? Is that you?" she says trotting over to the penguins.

"Um, yes, hello, Cupid." Private says with a small nervous wave. Trixy watches silently. "Oh, Cupid, allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine." Cupid nods with a smile. Private motions to Trixy. "Cupid, this is Trixy." He then turns to Trixy. "Trixy, this is my friend, Cupid."

"It's nice to meet you, Trixy."

"Yes, it has been nice to meet you, too, Cupid." Trixy says trying to sound friendly. the two animals shake flipper and hoof. _So this is Private's ex-girlfriend...I think I can see why he liked her..._

Skipper waddles over to Comet and Dasher. "Okay, North Polars, what could have happened to the rest of your team?" he asks. Kowalski once again takes out his clipboard and pencil.

"They were reindeer-napped." Dasher says. "There was this huge dark gray fog, cloud, thing that appeared out of nowhere during our flight practice and when it disappeared again, the others were gone too."

"Did you see which way this 'cloud' went?" Kowalski asks.

"Towards the mountains." Says Comet. "It flew over the practice field and kept going that way." Kowalski nods as he draws notes.

"Can you give us any more details about this cloud?"

"Well, it was dark...and it had an evil laugh." Dasher says. Kowalski raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

"The cloud could laugh?"

"No." says Cupid walking over to them. "The cloud is not the one who was laughing, it was something that was deep in the cloud that laughed."

"So, other than you North-Polar-sleigh-pullers, there was something in the cloud?" Skipper asks. The three reindeer nod.

"Yes, South Polar." Dasher says. Skipper turns to his team.

"Okay boys and Trixy, we are going to that mountain and see what the deuce has happened to the missing North Polars. Commence operation: Cloudy Day!"

"Aye, aye, Skipper!" they reply. All five penguins then slide out of the stables followed by three reindeer. Skipper notices them and stops.

"No, stay here, North Polars." The reindeer shake their heads.

"No, we need to come too. Plus it's too far for you South Polars to walk or slide, allow us to fly you there." Says Comet. Skipper considers this for a moment and then sighs.

"Alright, you can come." He turns back to the others. "Team, we're riding to the mountains. Climb aboard a reindeer." He orders. The others penguins nod and climb aboard the reindeer. Rico and Kowalski ride on Comet, Skipper on Dasher, and Trixy and Private on Cupid.


	4. The Dark Reindeer

**A.N.— Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! XD And happy late Christmas, everyone!**

**Trixy: Yup! Merry Late Christmas! Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dark Reindeer

"Ohhhh, what happened?" moans Vixen as she and the other wake up. Dancer shakes her head, trying to clear it. Vixen looks around. "And why are we in a cage?"

"I don't know, Vixen. Prancer?" Dancer says turning to the reindeer behind her; he is still asleep. Rudolph groggily sits up.

"Is everyone okay?" He asks. The reindeer that had regained consciousness, Vixen and Dancer, nod. Rudolph looks at the other three still unconscious teammates, Prancer, Donner, and Blitzen. He slowly walks over to them and shakes their shoulders. One by one they slowly wake up.

"Huh? How'd we get here?" Prancer asks. There are shrugs all around as replies.

"I'll tell you how..." says a voice from the shadows outside their cage.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" says Donner, standing up and sticking his brown muzzle through the cage bars.

"And why should I, Donner?"

"Because..." The voice then laughs.

"Because you can't come up with a good reason, because you're the one in the cage?"

"No! It's not that at all." Says Blitzen stepping in for Donner. "It's because he wants to know why you _shouldn't_. Right, Donner?" Donner nods, going along with it. He hadn't really had a reason.

"Yes, right." The voice laughs again.

"Oh, you sleigh-pullers are so naïve...I'm almost glad I was rejected from the team all those years ago..."

"Wha-What?" say both Vixen and Dancer.

"You heard me..." A reindeer with dark, dark brown fur that could almost be called black, steps out of the shadows. There are gasps from all of the six caged deer.

"Argyle?!" They exclaim. The deer nods.

"Yes. It is me, Argyle. The reindeer that was never good enough to be a sleigh-puller."

"You also cheated at the reindeer-games and made fun of Rudy, here." says Prancer. Argyle nods.

"Yes, I did that too...but then again, who _didn't_ make fun of Rudy? Hmmm?" Argyle says with a smirk. There is silence from the caged reindeer. "Exactly."

"Yes, but you also tried to sabotage Christmas!" Vixen says. Argyle nods.

"True...True, very true...But I wouldn't have if I had been accepted on the team."

"You weren't accepted because you have a black, cold heart, Argyle. Sleigh-pullers have to have a heart of gold and warmth and kindness." Rudolph says. Argyle laughs and walks over to the cage.

"Aww, he still believes in that old credo? That's so cute." Argyle pinches Rudolph's cheek with his hoof. Rudolph growls. "Yes, very cute." Argyle murmurs. He looks at the other caged reindeer.

"Why are you doing this, Argyle?" Dancer asks. He turns and looks at her.

"Is it not obvious, Dancer? I'm ruining Christmas, duh." He grins and walks around on his hind legs. "You see, the way I see it is that, if I keep you all locked up, you'll miss Christmas Eve. And if you miss Christmas Eve the big man in red won't have you to pull his sleigh. And if he doesn't have you to pull that sleigh, presents won't be brought to the children. And if presents aren't brought to the children, then there will be no Christmas and children will stop believing in Santa Claus and Christmas will be ruined _FOREVER_! Mwahahahahaha!"

"You're insane, Argyle!" Blitzen says. Argyle grins.

"You flatter me, Blitzen...but as you know, flattery will get you nowhere." He starts to walk back towards the shadows. "Ta-ta for now, sleigh-pullers." The other six reindeer quickly huddle up.

"What are we going to do?!" says Vixen.

"What _can_ we do? We're in a cage for St. Nicolas's sake!" says Donner.

"We can hope that the others are safe and are maybe planning a rescue party." Rudolph says. The others nod.

"Yes, we can always hope that Cupid, Comet, and Dasher are better off than we are." Dancer says.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"How much farther, North-polar?" Skipper asks Dasher.

"About the same as it was the _last _time you asked, South-polar," Dasher says a bit agrivatedly. "Three minutes ago."

"Well, then can we pick up the pace already? We haven't got all day!" Dasher sighs. He had wanted to reject the penguins help, and now he seriously wished that the others had listened; this flat-headed one was really starting to bug him.

"So, Cupid," says Trixy from her spot behind Private on Cupid's back. "I heard that you and Private used to date. Is that true?"

"Yes, we did for about a day...Why do you ask?" Cupid replies.

"Oh, no reason really. I was just...curious. Did you like dating him?" Private this whole time silently wishs to be anywhere but there. He wishes that he had ridden with Skipper, or had stayed with Skippsy and the others and helped with Kidsmas. This was _torture_.

"I guess I did. He is a really nice penguin." Trixy nods and gives Private a little poke.

"Yes, he _is_ a nice penguin." Private looks back at her.

"What?" he asks. Trixy shakes her head.

"Oh, nothing." She thinks for a moment. "Have you ever thought of ever dating him again, Cupid? Or would you if you had the chance?" Private sighs.

"Well, I don't know, Trixy. I mean, maybe I would, but I just don't know." Cupid replies thoughtfully. "I mean, he is a nice, sweet penguin, but it would be difficult, I think for us to date again. Are you sure you don't have a reason for these questions, Trixy?" Trixy shakes her head.

"I'm positive that I'm just asking out of curiosity."

"Okay..."

"Hey, how is the Christmas Eve flight preparation coming, Cupid?" Private asks, attempting to change the subject.

"I suppose it's coming along well, Private. Dasher says we're running way behind on it, but Rudolph and Donner both say we're doing well, do I'm not completely sure."

"That's nice." Private nods. "I hope it is going well."

"Skipper!" shouts Kowalski very suddenly. Skipper turns around on the back of Dasher to see Kowalski on Comet's back.

"Yes, soldier? What is it?" He asks.

"Rico appears to be showing signs of altitude sickness, sir." And then, as if just to prove his point, Rico starts regurgitating many different objects at random. Kowalski ducks as a rocking horse zooms over his head.

"Whoa! Gross!" exclaims Comet as he swirves to avoid the rocking horse. Skipper nods.

"So I see, Kowalski. See if you can do something about it, because I can't from up here." Skipper says. Kowalski nods with a salute before ducking another up-chucked object.

"Umm, let's see...Rico, can you give me some duct tape?" Kowalski asks Rico.

"Umm, uh huh." Rico regurgitates a roll of the tape before some other miscellaneous things. Kowalski takes it and starts taping Rico's beak closed. "Mmmph?" Rico mumbles confused.

"Sorry, Rico, but it's for the best." Kowalski turns back around in his seat and sees the quickly appraching mountain.

"There she is," says Comet. "Mount Frosty."


	5. The Dark Cloud

**A.N.—Okay, here is chapter 5! :)**

**Trixy: Enjoy!**

**Both: Happy (Late) New Years, everyone! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dark Cloud

"Break it up! Break it up! There will be no fighting!" says Skippsy pushing Rachel away from King Julian. "Now, Rachel, calm down. He didn't mean it...and I doubt that he even understood what he was saying anyhow."

"Well, whether or not that loco lemur meant it or not, if he does it again, this zoo will be minus one mammal. I promise." Rachel says shooting a glare in King Julian's direction.

"Rachel. This isn't our turf, so you can't murder the ring-tailed nuisance. Okay? Why don't you go take a break _WAY_ over there away from him?" Rachel nods and walks over to the spot that Skippsy had motioned to. Skippsy sighs. "Though, I wonder if Skips really would mind if he returned to the zoo being short one lemur..." She waddles over to King Julian who is checking out his reflection in a frozen puddle.

"Oh, yes...Maurice! Which is being my good side again?...oh, wait, never mind, Maurice! I had been forgottening that ALL of my sides are my goodest side." Julian says posing.

"_Ahem_." says Skippsy with her flippers crossed. Julian's tail is draped over her head.

"Oh, sorry." He says moving his tail.

"Lemur, I'm going to tell you this once. Once, got it? If you hit on one of my girls one more time, I will have to hit on you. And trust me, you will not like the type of hitting I'm talking about. Got it, Ringtail?" Skippsy looks him dead in the eye. Julian looks at her sheepishly.

"What are you being talking about? I haven't hitted on anyone."

"Oh really? Then you weren't just flirting with Rachel? And you didn't attempt to serenade Marissa earlier with your dancing skills? Hmm?"

"Oh...those girls..."

"Yes, _those_ girls." Skippsy looks at Julian. "Now, you better quit it and get back to work. Or, if you aren't going to work getting Kidsmas ready like the rest of us, you can go back to your habitat and do whatever you do there. Okay?" Skippsy then takes a deep breath and walks away from the lemur.

"Hey, Skippsy!" calls Marlene running over to her.

"Yes, Marlene? What do you need?" Skippsy says with a smile.

"Roger needs to know where he needs to set up and I didn't know if you and Skipper had any ideas on that yet." she says. Skippsy thinks for a moment.

"Um...how about...where was it last year?"

"Last year? Last year, I think it was near the front entrance."

"Well, how about we just do it there again?" Marlene nods.

"Okay, I'll go tell Roger." Skippsy nods as Marlene runs back towards the alligator.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"You're sure that that's the place, North-Polar?" Skipper asks Comet. The reindeer nods.

"Yes, Skipper, that's Mount Frosty. It _has_ to be the place that the cloud went." Comet says. Skipper nods.

"Alight, team, get ready for combat."

"Combat, sir?" Trixy asks. "How does one exactly fight a cloud?" Skipper sighs.

"I never said that we were fighting the cloud, we're going to be ready to fight whatever was IN the cloud."

"Ohhh, right. Right, sorry, sir." Trixy says blushing slightly from embarrassment. She wasn't really paying attention earlier to Skipper and the reindeers' conversation about the cloud, and now she wished that she had. Skipper nods, not really paying her any attention.

"Okay, we'll be landing in: _Three. Two. On_—"

"_**Mwahahahahahaha**_!"

"Mwahaha? What?" Skipper looks around, confused. A dark cloud like thing is coming towards them rapidly. "Oh...is that what your cloud looks like, North-Polars?" The reindeer nod slowly with large, surprised eyes.

"**RUN**!" shouts Dasher. He tries to turn around and fly int the opposit direction of the cloud, but Skipper grabs him by the antlers and turns him back towards the cloud.

"No, we aren't running. Full speed ahead towards the cloud!" he orders.

"What?!" the reindeer exclaim.

"You've got to be kidding!" Comet says.

"South-Polar, you are insane! There's no way for all the reindeer-nip in the world that I'd fly into that..._thing_!" Dasher says.

"Oh, stop it! Both of you! Our friends were captured by that cloud, this is probably the easier way to find them! I say we do what the crazy penguin says!" Cupid says. Both Comet and Dasher looks at her as if she was nuts. She looks back at them. "You heard me. I think that Skipper's plan is good. Let's go!" she says flying towards the cloud. Comet nods and follows her, Dasher on the other hand, he tries to fly in the other direction again.

"Oh no you don't." Says Skipper turning him once again by the antlers. "You're going into that cloud whether you like it or not." Dasher then flies into the cloud too; Skipper's yankings on his antlers hurt a little.


	6. The Voice of Darkness

**A.N.— Okay, okay, I know this is kind of the wrong time of the year for me to continue my Christmas story...But who doesn't like a bit of Christmas in July now and then? XD so, without further adieu, here's the next chapter! :D enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Voice of Darkness

Everything is dark. The penguins on the backs of their three reindeer fly slowly and confusedly through the cloud. "Ugh! I can not see a thing!" Dasher complains as he flies.

"Oof! Watch it, Dasher!" Comet says back at Dasher as Dasher crashes into him.

"It would be easier to do that, Comet, if I could _see_ where I am going!"

"Eighty-six the arguing, North-Polars." Skipper orders the reindeer in a harsh whisper. He looks around the dark, black cloud from atop Dasher's back. "Forward." He orders Dasher. Dasher slowly flies forward with a nervous glance back at the other deer. The other reindeer follow him cautiously.

"Mwahahaha! So...South-Polars and North-Polars are finally working together? How cute." Comes a voice from inside the cloud.

Skipper squints into the dark cloud. "Show yourself." He orders.

"And why, South-Polar, should I do that?" The voice continues. "Seeing as how you are all now my prisoners."

"Prisoners!" Trixy, Private, and Cupid exclaim.

Skipper shoots a quick silencing glare at the trio. "How are we your prisoners?"

"You flew into my cloud. You have no escape, you silly South-Polar." The voice laughs.

"Ha! Then there's a slight problem here you see...We wanted to come in here." Skipper smirks. He motions to the others quickly that they are to try flying towards the voice. The others nod and the three deer and their penguin riders go deeper into the darkness.

The voice is silent for a second. "Now why the flipping candy-cane would you want to do that, South-Poler? You can't possibly be _that_ stupid, even if you _are_ a flightless bird." The voice then says.

The reindeer continue to follow the voice. "Well, of course we're not stupid!" Trixy chimes in. "We want our friends back and we want them now!"

"That's right!" Private agrees with a nod. "Now give them back! Santa needs them to pull his sleigh!"

"Mwahahahahaha! You—You South-Polers are so funny! You think I'm just going to _give_ you the other deer back? Snowflakes, no! Mwahahaha! I do believe that you South-Polers may have had too much eggnog if you _seriously_ believe _that_!"

The penguins and the deer come to a cave that is hidden deep within the dark cloud. They do not answer the voice of the cloud and instead look among themselves. "Alright, Kowalski, present me some options. Maybe something Christmasy, with a little bow..." Skipper says, looking over at his options-guy.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"Santa's sleigh bells! Ringtail! What the deuce do you think you are doing?!" Skippsy exclaims as she looks upwards towards the ring-tailed lemur king. He is hanging from a string decorations that go from the light-pole in the zoo to the volcano of the lemur habitat.

Julian makes a shushing motion with his paw. "Shush, miss bossy sticky-penguin." He says.

Skippsy clenches her flippers at her sides and continues to glare up at Julian. "That still doesn't tell me what the Kris Kringle you're doing up there!"

Julian looks down at her. "I'm looking for the Red Night-Sky Goblin!" He says.

"The what?" Skippsy looks weirdly at Julian before shaking her head. "Never mind, I don't care. Ringtail, just get down from there before you mess the decorations up!" She orders. Julian sighs and climbs down and Skippsy nods. "Much better. Now why don't you go make yourself useful and help Burt decorate the tree?"

"Skippsy!" Marissa says sliding over to her commanding officer. "There is still no sign of Skipper or Trixy or the others." She says, reporting.

Skippsy looks at her. "Well, keep watching for them. They shouldn't be too, too much longer if I know my brother...Which I'm pretty sure I do."

Marissa nods and salutes a little. "Yes, ma'am." She says and goes to slide off again.

"Wait, Marissa!" Skippsy calls after her and Marissa stops and looks curiously at her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take Rachel with you before she ends up maiming someone within an inch of their life." Skippsy orders.

Marissa nods. "Roger that, Skippsy!" She says and then slides away.


End file.
